


Occlumency

by LifeReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeReader/pseuds/LifeReader
Summary: As part of his parole Draco has to teach Occlumency in Hogwarts for a month.





	Occlumency

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I´ve never written an Harry Potter fanfiction before and I`m very exciting to share this little piece with you:) I hope you will enjoy it and there aren´t to many mistakes (English isn´t my native language). Reviews are welcome;)

Occlumency an ability that should be useful to its owner but exactly this skill got him in this mess. One condition of his parole was to teach the 5th to 7th graders how to become an Occlumens. He already dreaded the DADA lesion he had to teach. The wounds of the war were still so fresh and many focused their anger on Draco. They didn`t see that he suffered to under the Dark Lords reign. But complaining does not pay off. He has to do it if he doesn´t want to end up in Askaban.  
Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way to the gates of Hogwarts. As soon as the new headmistress Professor McGonagall came into his sight he straighten himself. The war might have changed him but Draco just couldn´t lose his Malfoy pride even if he name meant nothing nowadays. McGonagall eyed him but her face remained blank. “Good morning, Mister Malfoy. I will escort you into the castle and in the school our new DADA Professor Mister Williamson will be responsible for you. But before we go a few rules in advance. First of all, you are prohibited to enter any house common room. Secondly, if I hear any racial slur from your side you will be immediately guided and I have no other choice but to inform the Aurors. The same applies if you abuse you power in any way. And finally, if you wish you are allowed to eat in the Great Hall on days where you classes are spread over the day. Do you understand all of this?”  
Draco just nodded and they started walking. With every step towards the castle the boy wished he could just apparate back to Malfoy Manor, even though he loathe his childhood home recently. Lucius was a shell of his former self and drowned his sorrows in Firewhiskey and his mother was not better. She tried to erase the memories of the Dark Lords stay in their home by redecorating the whole house. But they all knew that a new carpet or dining table couldn`t let them forget. The images of the war were burned into his memory and haunted him in his nightmares. Abruptly his thought were interrupted as a hand touched his arm. “Mister Malfoy, are you alright? We are at Professor Williamson cambers. He will arrive any minute please just wait here until he gets here. I have to go and teach my next class. Goodbye, Mister Malfoy.” They shook hands and the headmistress was already on her way.  
Draco had no idea when this Professor would really show up and decided the go over every information he was given about his task. His thought were disturbed again by a middle-aged man who had the posture of a typical auror. And then the name Williamson rang a bell. He was the one who put his father behind bar after the prophecy fiasco. Great, Draco thought, There isn´t a better basis for a successful cooperation. Both man shared the usual platitudes and made their way into the Professors study.  
And like the younger boy expected was the ex-auror polite but also reserved. They discussed all the details necessary for his assignment. After the said their goodbyes and Draco made his way home he had all the information he needed. For the next month the former Death Eater would teach every DADA lesson. Professor Williamson will be present but just to observe and document his performance. After this month my parole requirement would be fulfilled and the students will return to the regular teaching material.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quicker than Draco liked arrived the 1st of March and therefore also his dreaded teaching position. He couldn`t deny that he enjoyed ordering people around but being forced to teach people who most likely hated his guts wasn´t something the Malfoy heir looked forward to. After a few bites of breakfast he decided he couldn´t eat any more otherwise his toast would say hallo again. He packed his stuff and apparated into Hogsmeade where he dragged his feet to the castle. There the boy was greeted by Professor Williamson who led him into the school and then straight away to his first class.  
When the former Death eater entered the room filled with excited 6th graders it turned immediately silent. No one dared to speak. They just stared at him and waited on his next move. Some students eyed him suspiciously while other just looked frightened. It appeared to him that nobody told them that he, Draco Malfoy, would be teaching them Occlumency.  
In the same moment he reached the middle of the room a girl jump out of her seat and ran crying out of the classroom. Puzzled the young Malfoy glimpsed at the DADA Professor but the teacher just shook his head and signalled him to go on. The older boy explained to the students why he was teaching this class and gave them an idea how he intended to turn them into Occlumens. After this the atmosphere in the room got less tense but still fell their distrust towards him.  
The other lessons weren’t much different from this one. The 5th graders were even more frightened and the 7th graders more suspicious. After his lessons were over Professor Williamson even told him why the one girl was so distressed. Her parents were killed during the war because of their ties to the Order and she had to watch them get tortured to death by death eaters while she hid in a closet designed for exactly this scenario. After this revelation images he tried so hard to forget resurfaced in his conciseness and Draco excused myself as fast as possible and throw up right after he reached a toilet.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the week went without any further incidents and Draco saw in some students the potential to master Occlumency. There were some insults and threats but he could deal with this. Everything was better than Askaban. The second week wasn`t very different from the first one. It slowly appeared to the Malfoy heir that this assignment might be not as horrible as he thought. You also have to say that he keeps as much to himself as possible. He didn´t even take McGonagall’s offer to eat in the Great Hall in consideration.  
And then the day where everything possible went wrong. First of all he almost didn´t get any sleep at all because the nightmares wouldn´t leave him alone. Then tried an overly confident 4th year Gryffindor to hex him. And then was it time for his last lesson for the day with the 6th year students. They were so unfocused and even the students with potential kept messing up. His patience was already pushed to its limits and then came the final blow.  
“Hey Malfoy”, a student said mocking, “How is possible that you manage such a difficult magic? Did your crazy Aunt teach it to you? How she was able to do is remains a mystery to me.” Draco saw red. Had this kid any idea about whom he was talking? The older boy tried to bite his tongue but this was a very new concept to him and adding to this he was frustrated and exhausted.  
“You have no idea what you are talking about! Do you want me to teach you how my Aunt taught it to me?!” The students took frightened a step back. In the corner of his eye Draco saw how Professor Williamson made himself ready to step in any minute but he could stop himself. “You want to learn it with pain? The Cruciatus Curse is just perfect for this purpose and it will be highly effective. My Aunt used this Curse on me again and again till I passed out but now am able to even hide things from the Dark Lord. You want this I will gladly offer you this option.”  
The room was completely silent before he could say anything else a strong hand grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. It was the ex-auror who now stood intimidating in front of him. “Mister Malfoy such a behaviour is inacceptable. You will immediately return home and I will inform the headmistress about this incident. Any new information will came directly from her.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paralyzed he got somehow home. Draco couldn´t understand how he lost the control and will because of that most likely go to prison. Desperate for a drink he ordered a house elf to bring him a bottle of Firewhiskey and after it arrived he drank the rest of the night. Somewhere during the second bottle of alcohol he had passed out and was awaken by an owl hammering against his window. Slowly Draco made his way the owl and took the letter on its foot. The emblem of Hogwarts was on it and he decided better knowing his fate right now than to wait.  
Dear Mister Malfoy,  
I was informed about your outburst and wish to speak to you immediately. Please enter my office through the Floo Network.  
Headmistress of Hogwarts  
Minerva McGonagall  
Draco got nauseous and that wasn´t just from the amount of alcohol he drank. As fast as possibly he got dressed and flooed in the headmistress office. There the woman was already waiting for him. She asked him to take a seat and he did as told. “Mister Malfoy, there were certain rules you were required to follow and you missed to do so.” The boy wanted to explain but McGonagall signalled him to let her talk first. “Like I said you broke the rules and now there have to be consequences. But I also understand from Professor Williamson explanation that it wasn´t entirely your fault and should so be treated as such. I decided against informing the aurors and will give you a second chance but keep I mind this is the final warning.”  
The Malfoy heir couldn´t believe what he just heard. Professor McGonagall gave him a second chance. This was a completely unfamiliar occurrence. Yes, in his trail the didn´t put him in Askaban but there are so many witches and wizards who think he should be there. Draco felt like the world has given up on him and now he saw light. He never were a fan of the new headmistress but today she give him a gift bigger than the boy could ever have imagined.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of his DADA lessons went by without any more incidents and at the end of March few students even managed to effectively close their mind. Draco was relieved that it was over but got a new perspective. He will clean the Malfoy and get a proper job. He can´t depend on is parents forever. He wants to take his life into his own hands and make something great out of it then after all he was a Malfoy.


End file.
